Hunger Games Deaths
by gamekeeper
Summary: Read the thoughts of the tributes while they died. May make you cry.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, if you like this fan fiction, I recommend the one I did on Foxface as well. Enjoy, this is Cato's end. Mention of Clato._

I sat stiffly on a tree stump next to the blazing fire I had made, waiting. I had put on my special arrow-deflecting armour on, I had sharpened my spears, and I was ready. The only thing missing was District 12 now.

I paced around, annoyed that they had not come to the smoke of the fire. Maybe there to far away to see it. Or maybe there just cowards. . .

Clove would have wanted to hunt them down straight away, desperate to have a little fun with her knifes. Only, her knifes left untouched zipped in my rucksack. It was like there was a little bit of Clove with me, every step of the way.

I smile. She would have been annoyed at me of thinking of such romantic, dramatic thing about her when I was supposed to be winning the Hunger Games.

Everything was so much complicated, now she was gone. Well, it was complicated at first when we thought we had to kill each other, but when the rule was announced, everything was in place. It was a sure win.

But of course, it didn't work like that.

I held her hand while I watched the blood drain out of her beautiful face, the light fade from her eyes. The last thing she told me was-,

"Win for me."

And I swore I would.

I was so caught up in thinking of Clove, that I almost missed it. But no, I could never miss Clove's eyes, even if it was on the head of a snarling muttation. More started to descend, and I realized that they were all had the eyes, colour of hair and size of the tributes. I started to run as fast as I had in my life, in need to stay alive.

I had no idea of where I was going, only that I had to get away, even if the mutt did possess the beautiful light grey eyes of Clove.

A thought occurred to me. Maybe, if I climbed onto the Cornucopia, the mutts won't be able to climb. It's worth a shot, so I head in the direction of where all of this started, the Cornucopia.

I run and run until I start sweating and panting, but I refuse to give up. District 12 can't win, he wil make sure of that.

And the girl's death will be painful, for if it was not for _her, _Clove would most probably be beside him now. This filled me with a new kind of seething anger, and I ran faster away from the wolf-muttation pack.

I see Katniss and Peeta standing, Katniss ready to shoot, and Peeta poised to attack with a measly knife.

Katniss tries shooting me, but of course I have the armour, and I'm a little more side tracked with the blood-drinking, snarling teeth the size of razors mutt pack.

I look behind me to see Katniss running after me and Peeta hobbling after her, followed by the mutts.

I throw myself on the scorching metal of the golden Cornucopia, and climb up on to it and lay on my back, exhausted.

I lift my head a little to see Katniss helping Peeta up. This would be a great time to push them both off, but when I try to get up, I can't. It's like I'm paralysed.

The tribute-wolves-mutts jump and scratch on the metal, and while Katniss and Peeta killed the ones that were getting to close for comfort, I was regaining myself. I started breathing normally, and when I moved my leg, it no longer felt stiff.

I looked at Peeta, who was gazing at Katniss in a way that I looked at Clove. In the pit of my stomach, I had a sharp shoot of pain. Regret and sorrow.

I jumped up and pulled Peeta into headlock. I smile. I was going to win this. All I needed now was for Peeta to stop breathing and then I can push him into her, so they'll both topple over the safety of the Cornucopia to the pack of the mutts.

Katniss aims her bow at my head but I only laugh.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me." She knows I'm telling the truth, because she holds her fire.

I smirk. Soon, they will both die, and Clove's death will have been fully vengeance then. The boy, Peeta, in last second attempt moves his arm, as if trying to break free, but he dabs it in his own blood and starts to draw a wobbly 'x' on my hand. My eyes widen, but it's to late.

The arrow shoots it's target, and I try to pull the boy down with me, but he has something I don't have anymore to stop him from falling. A lover.

As I hit the hard floor, I hear the screeches and snarls as the mutts have finally something to eat. They sprint up to me on there front legs ready to kill, but I remember that I have a small dagger tucked inside my boot, so in last attempt to save myself I pull it out as I take on the wolf pack.

They all jump on me, which is extremely painful, but the bit that hurt the most was seeing Clove's eyes narrowing in hatred as she stared at me, and I couldn't get myself to kill her. It.

Soon after, I realized that I had no chance, and I didn't understand why I was still alive. Oh yes, the armour. I wish I had not worn it now, death was going to be extremely painful.

I whine and shout and kick, but the mutts won't stop, tearing and my face, trying to get the armour of, biting into my hands.

I wince in pain, but being from District 2, I have my pride, even in death. I can't let the Capitol beat me, so I will die in dignity.

Soon, the tears in my skin that the mutts create become numb, as I enter the world of pain. I try myself to get my stupid Capitol-made armour off, but my mind is clouded, and all I can think of is Clove.

Soon, I'll be with her. I'm almost glad she isn't here now, to witness this. Her death was almost painless compared to this. . .

Finally, through the heads of the mutts, on top of the Cornucopia stands Katniss. I never hated her, really. I only envied her.

I try to say sorry, but I can't. I manage to lisp please, and she nods.

I brace myself for death. But in all of this, I will get to be with Clove. And that's all I've ever wanted, really.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Please review of what you think, and I'm thinking on doing these little one-shots of the tributes deaths on all twenty-two, so watch out for more! -Erin:) .._

I tiptoe around carefully on the ground that was still quite wet from the raging storm that had happened last night. Thinking of yesterday's storm reminds me of Thresh, who was so powerful, so strong, but still hadn't had enough to overcome Cato, who could snap a neck of the flex of is mighty muscles. I, who was by far the weakest of all in the arena now, will have to face one of the tributes at some stage of the games. I can't keep running and hiding for ever, the gamemaker's will make sure of _that_.

I decide to take a little break for a while, and scamper up a moss-covered tree and perch myself on a comfy and stable branch. I don't really have anything with me, except the pointy axe the Capitol decided I needed, and put it in my bag at the feast. I wasn't too bad at axe-throwing, if the opponent isn't too far away, but to be honest, the only chance I have of getting out of the arena alive is if the tribute is injured before I'm there, which I find highly unlikely. And if I got out, what would I have? An abusing father who didn't even come to say good-bye to me when I was reaped? No. I'd rather die. If I do get out, I'll have so much freaking money, I can get somebody to kill him for me. My mother was dead, killed by my father, whom threatened to kill me if I didn't keep my mouth shut. And that's how I became so sneaky, because every time my father was home I would always try to sneak past him, and it was only on the odd and unfortunate occasion that he was sober enough too actually catch me.

It's was so eerily silent, and I don't like it. It makes every movement or breath I take seem loud. . .

And that's when I hear them. Well, I hear the boy first, because I remember spying on him at the river, and I know he's injured, and probably can't be as quiet as Katniss.

They are far away, yes, but any moment now they'll be heading my way, and I could see the look on Katniss' face on the Reaping that she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if it meant getting home to her sister that she volunteered for. I wish I had somebody that I loved as much as Katniss loved her sister.

As quietly as I could possibly manage, I creep down the old tree and get down without making a noise. I hold my breath, as I can hear them. They're too close now, and will be here any second. I sprint in the opposite direction, being careful not to step on a single leaf.

I don't run a long way, just far enough that I can hear them a little. I sit behind an old oak tree as I listen to there muffled conversation.

"But . . . what if . . . comes and kills you?" Says Katniss, and I know there not talking about me, so they must be on about the bone-breaking Cato.

I hear Peeta give a laugh, and say something that I can't quite catch. They are making _so_ much noise, and they're lucky I'm the one that came across them and not Cato, who was obviously still grieving over his District partner, Clove. When I had spied on them at the lake, the look on Cato's face when he spoke to her was something different to an ally, or even a friend. I believe that they may have been in love, and that's why Cato was so determined to avenge Clove's death. Again, I wish I had someone that loved me as much as Cato loved Clove, or as Peeta loved Katniss . . .

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear Peeta coming, even though he was very loud for a tribute that was in the top four.

He seems to be coming from the left, so I scamper into a cluster of bushes. I pray for him to carry on walking, but he stops directly at the bush I am in. At first, I think he's seen me when he reaches out, but then I see that he's picking some berries that I recall to be called Lantana, commonly known as Nightlock. One bite and they'll kill you, and I don't really think Peeta knows that. I stay quiet.

I cover my mouth with my hand, in attempt not to make any sound. Peeta picks more and more of the deadly berries, but finally turns the way he came. I silently clime out of the bush and watch him limp away.

I sit on the floor for a few minutes, just fiddling with the berries.

What would happen if I was to eat them? Obviously I would die, but isn't a hopefully painless and quick death better then a bloody and brutal one by Cato or Katniss? And really what is there if I was to go home? Nothing.

Slowly but surely, I pick up the Nightlock and hold them up. I close my eyes and murmur up to the sky-

"This is for you, Mum."

And I press the berries to my lips before I can change my mind.

I bite into the deadly fruit, and oh! How can something as dangerous and murderous as Nightlock taste so good? I take one last good look at the world, and everything instantly turns black as I am taken from the world.

The last thing I remember is my canon sounding.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since people have liked my Cato, Clove and Foxface death one-shot's, I've decided to do one for Thresh_, _and if I get enough reviews, may do one for Rue and Marvel._ _Thanks for reviewing my fan fiction's, means a lot! –Erin_

"You better run now, Fire Girl." I tell her, and she nods and scampers off towards the woods. Cato is coming fast, but not for me, (yet), but for the other girl, who threw knifes all the time, Clove. If she killed Rue, she deserves too die. I do not feel guilty. But I know I could not have killed the other girl, the fire girl. She was allies with Rue, and I know that she would not have wanted me to kill her.

While Cato is busy with her, this gives me a head start towards the field filled with grain, which I have been eating for the past week or so.

In the grain field, there are plenty of traps, poisonous plants and deadly animals, but by now, I know where all of these lie.

I run as fast as I possibly can, thinking of my sister, my grandmother and Rue to keep me going. I have to win for them. I can hear Cato coming now, and I know that he will catch me anyway, so we may as well get this fight over with. I have a chance; I'm as strong as he is, and as big as he his. Maybe even bigger in height.

So I stop sprinting, and just jog for a bit, until I completely stop. I look through my backpack to find a sword. I do better with rock, but maybe for this fight, I'll need it.

I hear a ruffling of corn and grass not far off, and I know it's almost time. I brace myself for the torture and hurt that was sure to come, seeing as it was Cato.

I hear thunder, as it starts to rain. I'm not used to the rain nor cold, seeing as District 11 is located in a very hot area.

Eventually, Cato comes in sight but I have the upper-hand, seeing as I saw him first. I run at him, and pounce on his back, but he's a Career, and he has skill and the strength to push me on the ground. I get up immediately, and the fight begins.

We clink our metal swords together, aiming for the kill. I get a good cut on his arm, but he comes back with so much force that I stagger back a few paces.

In just that little amount of time, Cato has pinned me on the floor, his knees pushing on my shoulders, so the only thing I can do is struggle.

"You. . . you killed her. You're going to pay, now." He snarls. He spits in my face, but I head-butt him and he lets go in shock.

I scramble to my feet trying to find my sword, until I see that Cato is holding mine and his sword. But there's always my rock. . .

I run, not because I'm a coward, but because I know how to trap him. If I can get him to where the snake-mutts are, maybe, just maybe, I'll live. Well, it's a plan anyway.

I sprint until I can hear the quiet but deadly hisses coming from the grain bush on my left. I wait for Cato to emerge, covered in sweat and rain-water and yelling his head off at me. I lead him towards the snake, and throw his backpack with the number 2 into the snake bush. He makes a run for it, diving into the bush, but he gives out a yell and comes back out with the backpack, which was attached to several large snakes with fangs.

His eyes widen in anger as he realizes what I did, and grab the tail of all three snakes and he starts spinning around in a circle with them. What the hell is he doing . . .?

But then I see what he's about to do, moments too late. He throws the blood-sucking, poisonous snakes into me and I end up on the floor.

One of them, the largest, sucks it's great big fangs into my right shoulder, and I feel the poison seep through my veins. I use all my energy to throw the other snake-mutts off, and they disappear into the grass and wheat, they had done there job.

But Cato had not had enough, he had come to avenge the girl's death, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He pinned me down as he had done earlier, only now I had little strength to struggle.

"Now, it's my turn." He smiles, narrowing his eyes. "Don't worry District 11, you'll be with you're little friend soon enough. Rue, was it?"

He must see the recognition and pain in my eyes, as he grins even wider.

"Yeah, well you'll never see that knife-girl again. She's dead. And even when you die, you don't even deserve go to hell." I scream at him with rage.

He flares his nostrils and his eyes widen.

"Let's have some, fun, then shall we?" He grabs his and my sword, and starts tracing along both of my arms, and I wince when he cuts across my snake bite.

It gets worse. He makes a hole in my cheeks, and also gorges my eye out with the swords. This is immense pain, but the comment about Rue, makes me want to die with dignity.

He slashes across my stomach, which is burns painfully, and I feel a tear from my only eye stream down my face.

Maybe, if I can just throw myself on the sword, it will all end. No more torture.

I stare at him with my remaining eye.

"You'll never win." I hiss.

And throw myself onto the sword. I can feel a stab of pain threw my body as it pierces my heart, but I keep my one I open. I stare at Cato and he says something along the lines of-

"I know."

And it all goes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Please review on what you think. Might do a Thresh one.-Erin._

Everything changed when Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the arena. At first, Cato and I were just confused and I hate to actually admit it, but scared. Well, I wasn't scared for myself, obviously, because I don't get scared. Never. I was more scared for Cato.

There was a mix-up at the Reaping, you see. My name was never meant to be pulled, seeing as I am only sixteen. But the stupid, self-centred girl, who was _meant _to volunteer, didn't. Brutus, my mentor, told me it was because she was afraid of me. That makes sense, because everyone back home's scared of me. It's just Cato who isn't.

When nobody volunteered, I was forced to be in the Hunger Games against my lover. I could easily win these games, if it weren't for Cato. I can't kill him. And neither can he kill me. So, when the rule was changed, you can imagine how ecstatic and over-joyed we were. I wanted to kiss and hug him so much, but we made a promise that we can't show the Capitol that we are two weak teenagers in love. For we are only robotic Careers, pawns of the Capitol, no emotion. Or so they think.

I lean against a tree next to Cato, and sort through our packs. Even though District 12's _Everdeen_ blew up the supplies, we still have a fair enough of food, weapons and water.

"Do you think _she_ killed him?" Spits Cato, and I know by the use of language that he's talking about the most-hated Katniss Everdeen.

"Who, Marvel?" I ask. He nods. "Maybe. I don't know, we suspect she's good with a bow and arrow anyway, since she went all the way back and got it. And that gives her an advantage of distance, too. And I don't suppose the little girly killed him, do you?" I grin for the audience. But inside, I feel sick. The girl really was just a girl.

"Yes. Perhaps they were allies? The girl and _her_." I think back to the three days of training. The little girl had followed them a lot, yes. And I knew from watching the Reaping that Katniss had a younger sister whom she volunteered for.

"Yeah, it makes sense." I tell him.

He frowns and puts his head in his hands. I know well enough to leave him be when he's like this. I get up and decide to eat a cracker or two.

I know why Cato hates the girl so much. It's because of what she did for her sister. Cato's younger brother had volunteered to save his friend, thinking he had what it took to win. Obviously, he didn't. He was thirteen when he died.

Just as I'm munching on a cracker, Claudius Templesmith's voice filled the arena. Cato and I look at each other and grin. The Feast.

In just a couple of hours, Cato and I are just at the edge of the woods, waiting to run. I am to get our bag, and hopefully kill any tributes I can get hold of and Cato will be waiting at the edge, waiting for Thresh or possibly District 12's boy tribute, Peeta Mellark.

It is bitterly cold, so Cato and I huddle closer together for warmth. We wait impatiently for hours, until finally, when the first ray of sunlight glimmers onto the Cornucopia, a sort of small earthquake happens in front of the Cornucopia.

A table appears with four bags placed carefully on top. 12, 11, 5 and 2. Our bag and District 11's is the biggest, District 5's is medium sized while District 12's is tiny.

I get ready to run, get my knifes out ready to throw them, but I am caught totally off guard. A small figure sprints out the golden Cornucopia, picks up the medium-sized bag and darts off into the woods. Oh yeah, it was that Fox-girl. I had underestimated her too much, because she actually had a chance.

And that's when I see _her_. She runs as fast as she can and I throw my knife but she deflects the hit with her bow. She shoots an arrow directly at my heart, but I cover it with my arm, which gets shot.

I wince slightly, but no pain no game. I pull the arrow out and bump into her as hard as I can. I slice her head with one of my knifes. She struggles but I'm too heavy, too strong.

I smile. Cato will be watching my back, so I feel I have enough time to have my fun.

"Where's you're boyfriends District 12? Still hanging on?" I sneer.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," She snarls at me. "Peeta!" She screams loudly. To make her stop I jam my fist down her windpipe.

I turn around to see if anyone emerges from the woods. I grin.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? Too bad he'll never get it." I taunt her.

I open my jacket, which I have loaded all of my impressive looking knifes. I select a cruel looking one, with a curved spiky blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

She struggles hopelessly, but my knees pin her down.

"Forget it, District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like we did you're pathetic little ally. . . What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I'll think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I ask. "Now, where to start?"

I look at her face, wondering where to torture her first. Usually I'd just kill her, but I feel such hatred for her that I can't. She attempts to bite my hand, which is laughable.

"I think. . ." I purr. "I think we'll start with you're mouth." I trace the outline of her lips, teasingly. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for you're lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask and smile.

She spits a mouthful of blood and saliva t me, and I'm taken back. How dare she?

"All right, then. Let's get started." But just as I've cut into her flesh, something pulls me off of her, throwing me on the ground.

I look up to see Thresh, looking bigger then even _Cato._ I scramble on all-fours, desperate to get away from him. You'd a think he was the Career, not me.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He shouts.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I protest.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" His face changes into a mask of a madman. "You cut her up like you were going to cut this girl here?" He asks with such anger in his voice.

"No! No, I-," I see the stone in his hands and come to my senses. "Cato!" I screech. "Cato!"

He answers back, but I know what's coming. Thresh brings the rock down on my temple.

All I can do is moan. I can not see. There is only darkness.

I hear Thresh and Katniss having a conversation, but I can not hear properly either. But when Cato comes, I use all of the life and energy to open my eyes and listen.

"Clove! Please Clove, just stay with me." He mumbles, and I can just about see a single tear streaming down his face.

"Win. . . for me." Is all I can manage before the darkness pulls me and I see nor hear nothing.

But then I hear Cato say-

"I will."

And my canon goes off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this is Rue's death:'( It makes me so sad that she had to die, and I hate making a story about it but I couldn't help! Sorry! Please review, and if you like this one, be sure to check out my other one's on Cato, Foxface, Clove and Thresh. Thanks! P.S sorry, I won't be posting any new story's for four days, going on holiday, yay! Ibiza, here we come!:D _

_-Erin_

I smile and whistle the four-note tune to the mockingjay's, who give a polite pause, and bolt out the tune. Katniss will know I'm safe now. I'm on my way to the point where Katniss and I agreed to meet. Her canon did not fire, and I heard the explosion from all the way over hear, so I know she's alive.

Not far off, maybe 200 metres or so away, I hear the ruffling of some leaves, footsteps.

I freeze. They were coming my way. They were loud, so it was either a Career, or Peeta, whom I have spied on various times at the stream.

My instincts tell me to run, so I follow them. I run as hard as my small legs can carry me, and thankfully I don't think he's heard or seen me.

I breathe in relief, but suddenly I am brought down to the hard ground, and I am so shocked that I don't even think of the tribute I heard moments away when I call for Katniss.

"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss!"

I'm entangled in some sort of net, like an animal. Well, I suppose to the Careers, that's all I am, really. A weak, small animal that's in the way of them winning. But I'm more then that. I have a name, a family, friends a home.

I struggle, but it's no use. I'm trapped and my only hope is Katniss. And, she doesn't disappoint me.

"Rue!" She shouts, and I sigh out of relief and hope. "Rue! I'm coming!"

I shakily pull my hand through the mesh.

"Katniss. . ." I whimper. Overjoyed at seeing her, I was saved.

But that's when I see him. Only it's too late.

The boy from District 1 throws the spear, and it hits me directly in the chest, and it's the worst kind of pain imaginable. I scrunch up my face in pain and roll to my side, my body curved around the cruel spear. I've never felt pain like this, not when I fell out of the tree's back home, or when I've had too go hungry for days so my other siblings can eat or even when I got that burn from the fire. It was excruciatingly, immense pain.

My head feels muddled, and the pain was getting way too much. I knew I was dying, I wasn't an idiot.

But something brings me back to my senses, a voice. It was Katniss.

"Are there more? Are there more?" She shouts at me, and I muster up all of my strength to say no. She crouches beside me and holds my hand.

I have blurry black bits in my eyes, like when you put night-glasses on in broad daylight.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, I had to know.

"Every last bit." She says.

"You have to win," I say, my voice sounding dry and hoarse.

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now," She promises, and I believe her. She will, she'll have to.

A canon fires, and I'm confused thinking I'm dead already. But I realize that it's the boy from District 1's canon, and I'm flooded in relief, although I don't know why, I'm going to die anyway.

Katniss looks up, and I'm scared she'll leave me.

"Don't go." I croak out.

"Course not. Staying right here," She reassures me, and pulls my head onto her lap and plays with my hair.

Before I die, I need to listen to something. Something. . . Beautiful. I don't want to die an ugly, painful death that people will remember for being gruesome. I want them to remember my death as something more, something to fight for.

I know the end is coming now. I feel my heart slowing down; my head getting cloudier by the second, but I have one last request.

"Sing." I barley whisper it, but she catches it.

Tears roll down her face, but she gives a small cough and begins.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again It's morning, the sun will rise,

Here It's safe, and here It's warm,

And here the daisies guard you, from every harm,

And here your dreams are sweet, tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you,

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,

A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray,

Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,

And when again It's morning, they'll wash away,

Here It's safe, and here It's warm,

And here the daisies guard, you from every harm,

And here your dreams are sweet,

And tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you."

I close my eyes, thinking of this wonderful place. Maybe, if I go to sleep, I will wake up there.

But far away, in another world, I hear the song again. Only with no words. Mockingjay's. Like Katniss' pin.

I listen for a moment, but when they stop, my mind goes blank. I can't think, move, listen.

But that's not such a bad thing. Soon, I'll be with my mother and grandparents. Soon, I'll be happy.

Soon I'll be deep in the meadow, as Katniss' song says.

I breathe my last breath, and everything falls silent. Even the mockingjay's.


End file.
